00 PreMEU  Road Trip & Food Court
by MiddleEarthUni
Summary: by Corli - These two short one-shots were written as modern AU shortly before we got the idea for Middle Earth University  MEU .
1. Chapter 1

00A.) **Road Trip** - written by Corli

[Note: This and Food Court were written as modern AU shortly before we got the idea for MEU.]

"We're here," Aragorn said as he pulled the van up to the pumps.

"Let me out! Let me out!" Pippin said, frantically crawling over his fellow hobbits, jumping out, and running to the restroom.

The rest of the fellowship took their time getting out. As soon as Aragorn popped the tank release, Boromir began pumping the petrol. Gandalf sauntered over towards the road, taking long, satisfying puffs on his pipe.

Sam paused from his washing of the windscreen to stick his head into the van. "Are you okay, Mr. Frodo? You still look a little green."

Frodo nodded slowly, popping another lemon drop in his mouth. "I think I'm gonna ask Gandalf if I can ride shotgun for awhile - I usually do better in the front seat."

"I'll ask him for you, Mr. Frodo. You just sit tight." And Sam walked over to the wizard, dripping water from the squeegy as he went.

"I still don't see why we didn't take the train," Gimli grumbled, stretching his legs. "The Moria Express has sleeping compartments AND a buffet car. And my cousin Balin promised he could get us a group discount."

Legolas was studying the map for the umpteenth time. "I think we took a wrong turn back at the Old South Road," he said, pointing on the map to show Aragorn. "We can take the 405 to the 70 and then we'll be back on track, but I don't think we'll get to Glanduin tonight. We should cancel our Motel 6 reservation now before they charge us."

"No," said Aragorn. "We can make it - we just might get there a little later than we'd hoped."

"The tank's full," Boromir announced, wiping his gas-stained hands on his shirt.

"Okay, everybody," Aragorn called out the window. "Let's go."

Gandalf begrudgingly put out his pipe, grumbling, "Why couldn't we get a rental car that allowed smoking?" as he climbed into the middle seat.

Frodo had already moved to the passenger seat, and he lay his head down on the open windowsill.

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked one last time before climbing into the back.

"Where are the other hobbits?" Aragorn asked, doing a quick headcount.

"I'll go get them," Boromir said, running inside the convenience store.

"Why can't the hobbits clean after themselves?" Gimli grumbled, brushing crumbs away as he took Frodo's place in the backseat. "At the very least they could throw away their candy wrappers."

With a roar, a gang of motorcycles drove by with "Dunland" tattooed on their arms and backs.

"You could've let me finish the game," Merry complained as Boromir dragged him outside away from the Ms. Pac-Man. "I only had one guy left."

"Don't worry, Merry," Pippin said, holding up the huge bag of food he'd purchased. "I bought new batteries so we can play the GameBoy again."

Aragorn stared in amazement as Pippin crawled into the backseat, tentatively balancing his overflowing Big Gulp. "Are you kidding?"

The Took looked blankly at Strider. "What?"

Aragorn just shook his head, annoyed.

Legolas turned in his seat, asking, "Did you get my lembas?"

Pippin shook his head. "I forgot. But I got pork rinds," he said, holding out the bag to the elf.

Legolas sighed, turned around, and put his headphones back on.

"Everyone in?" Boromir asked before sliding the side door shut.

"I hope everyone went," Aragorn said, starting up the motor, "because we're not stopping again until Nin-in-Eilph."

Frodo sighed and popped in another lemon drop as the van slowly pulled away from the station.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

00B.) **Food Court** - written by Corli

"We should've eaten at Ruby Tuesday's," Legolas said, scanning the Food Court with his elf eyes. "We'll never find nine seats together."

"We'll be fine," Aragorn said. "Listen up everybody - we're leaving at one sharp, so don't dally. We'll meet back here."

"Pip, let's go," Merry said, and he and his cousin scurried off.

The others slowly dispersed, talking amongst themselves and heading off in different directions. Without a word, Legolas suddenly took off, and a moment later Aragorn saw him score an empty table for four across the room.

As Sam and Frodo started through the crowded room towards the elf, Sam said, "I'll get your food, Mr. Frodo. What would you like?"

Frodo scanned the rows of neon and finally said, "How about beef with broccoli? And I'd like a couple eggrolls, too."

"Right away, Mr. Frodo. You just sit down, and I'll bring it to you." And Sam headed off, apologizing to the seated patrons as he kept knocking them in the head with his pack.

Frodo sat down at the table that Legolas had saved. "You can go get your food," he said to the elf, "and I can watch the table." But then he realized that Legolas was laying in wait for another table near-by. As soon as the diners began to clear their trays, the elf placed his bow down on their table, effectively claiming it for the rest of the fellowship.

"Good going," Gimli said, walking up to his elf friend and setting his tray down on the newly claimed table. "Now we can all sit together."

Legolas nodded. Now that both tables had someone sitting at them, he wandered off to get his own food.

Aragorn banged his tray down, sat down heavily, and pulled out one of the souvlaki meat skewers he'd purchased. He was halfway through it before asking with his mouth full, "Did anyone get any napkins?"

Boromir was just walking up to the tables and he casually handed several napkins to his fellow man. Then, as he took his seat next to Aragorn, Frodo noticed what was on Boromir's tray and his heart sank - the Steward of Gondor was eating burritos again.

Aragorn must've noticed, too, because he mumbled, "I guess we'll be riding with the windows down again this afternoon."

"Guess what, Frodo?" Merry said excitedly to his cousin as he and Pippin joined him at the table. "They've got Last Alliance action figures in their Happy Meals!"

"Happy Meals?" Gimli said, unwrapping his second Whopper. "I wouldn't think there'd be enough food for you lads in one of those."

"Oh, there's not," Merry said.

Pippin placed his cardboard meals on the table and sat down. "That's why we each got three."

As the two young hobbits each started into their meals, Sam came hurrying up with a tray. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Frodo, but the line was really long. And I wasn't sure if you'd want plum sauce or soy sauce so I got you both."

"Thank you, Sam." Frodo started to eat and then noticed Sam walking away. "Aren't you eating, Sam?"

Sam nodded. "I'm going to Boardwalk Fries - there's nothing like a giant cup of freshly-fried potatoes." And Sam hurried off once more, again knocking people with his pack.

"Dammit!" Merry said, opening up his third Meal. "I got THREE Gil-galads!"

"I'll trade you for an Anarion," Pippin said cheerfully, switching toys with his cousin.

"This place is a zoo," Gandalf said, trying to gather his robes up around him as he sat down so they wouldn't get stepped on. "I remember when people used to wait on your table instead of having to queue up just to get your food."

Boromir smiled. "The good old days, huh?"

Gandalf nodded, taking a sip of his decaf cafe latte.

Legolas wandered up, nibbling on a Mrs. Fields' cookie. "It's ten till one," he announced to no one in particular. And no one in particular paid him any mind.

"Psst, Merry," Pippin whispered, grinning as he elbowed his cousin. "Look at Gandalf."

The two hobbits watched as Gandalf took a huge bite out of his Hot Dog on a Stick, and they both collapsed into a giggling fit.

Sam came running up, out of breath. "I'm not late, am I, Mr. Frodo? The cashier didn't have change and it took forever to get through the line."

"It's okay," Boromir said, gesturing to Sam's cup of fries, "you can always take them with you, Master Samwise."

"That's what he'll have to do," Aragorn said, standing up and slugging down the last of his Dr. Pepper. "It's one o'clock and we need to go."

"But we need our refills," Merry said, and he and Pippin ran off through the crowd again before Aragorn could stop them.

Gandalf yawned and scratched his beard as he stood up. "And I was thinking that a Cinnabon would taste good about now. A few more minutes shouldn't hurt."

"It's no wonder we don't make better time," Gimli grumbled as he and Boromir cleared everyone's trays.

As Sam took his master's tray, Frodo broke open his fortune cookie.

"What's it say, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked eagerly.

Frodo shot a worried glance towards Boromir. "Nothing, Sam. It's says nothing," Frodo said as he crumpled up the fortune and tossed it in the trash.

THE END


End file.
